Head Games
Head Games People Play In a year or so, I've been playing War Commander none stop. In this time I created a very successful clan that allow me to grow as a team leader. Being a leader it gave me the opportunity to evaluate my clan as well as other gamers in the WC. I want to say first, I have to thank ITT Tech for that Group Dynamics course they gave me in order to get my degree. Who would have thought something as minor as an online game those skills would have been utilized. Anyway, me and my friends are here to share some light on this topic. As soon as you realize this is just a game, things will go alot smoother for you. People would not mind helping you out and vice versa. Respectible Gamer These guys are the best! They will help you as long as you help them in the game. You ever heard that phrase, "you have to give alittle to get alittle?" that is true in this game. This type of gamer brings with him or her, good sportsmenship. They will not attack for just any reason, they will only attack if you attack one of their friends and family members in the game. Cyber-Bullying - Adults, Teens, and Kids Cyberbullying is defined in legal glossaries as *actions that use information and communication technologies to support deliberate, repeated, and hostile behavior by an individual or group, that is intended to harm another or others. *use of communication technologies for the intention of harming another person *use of internet service and mobile technologies such as web pages and discussion groups as well as instant messaging or SMS text messaging with the intention of harming another person. Examples of what constitutes cyberbullying include communications that seek to intimidate, control, manipulate, put down, falsely discredit, or humiliate the recipient. The actions are deliberate, repeated, and hostile behavior intended to harm another. Cyberbullying has been defined by The National Crime Prevention Council: “When the Internet, cell phones or other devices are used to send or post text or images intended to hurt or embarrass another person." A cyberbully may be a person whom the target knows or an online stranger. A cyberbully may be anonymous and may solicit involvement of other people online who do not even know the target. This is known as a 'digital pile-on.' WC is good for Digital Pile-On. Information Provided by Wikipedia.org If you feel that you have been a victim of this behavior contact your local Police Department to see what steps you can take. War Commander is NOT above the LAW! Cowards The name might seem harsh, but sometime we need to hear the truth. There are two types of cowards and they are: *The first type of coward is people who let others push them around. *The second type of coward is people that talk smack on a phone, on a computer, infront of others who think as they do. It's never one on one or face to face. I would always tell people like this, I bet if you met me in person; you would crap your pants. This coaching is for the first type of coward, because I burned up enough time on the second type of coward in War Commander. Educate yourself on the techniques and methods that bullies use, then and only then will you have the tools to fight back. I feel like Dr. Phil now! If online gamers become hostile and start to harassing you, you have rights to. Research your rights online because believe it or not, their is a wealth of information that will provide you step by step in what to do. Take extreme precautions if you know the person and they live in your area or can access you at anytime. Coiners These type of gamers make me laugh! They have the means to build, repair and upgrade their weapons without the wait time. STUPIDITY is what comes to mind when I think of COINERS, because I saw the cost of some of the upgrades and especially with THORIUM. That cost could range from $59 to over $500! Its just a game folks; and if you paid that amount for an online game something you can't take with you offline then your STUPID! Kixeye don't even have an app for crying out loud. Category:Bullying Category:Coiners Category:Cowards Category:Respectible Category:Gamers